


The Unexpected

by xserenity



Series: Batman!Dick and Jason Todd [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batman!Dick, Bonding, Dick Grayson is Batman, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Dick had Justice League business to deal with and left Jason in charge of Gotham and Damian. Hopefully when he comes back, nothing bad would have happened.





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It's been like forever since I updated this but here it is!

Dick stared straight at the boy who was looking right back at him. He was in complete shock, mouth ajar and emerald eyes wide. Confusion and anger were clearly written all over his face. It was a rare chance to ever get Damian to be this surprised. Dick guessed this was one of those situations.

He couldn't really blame him. Even he would be surprised to find two people who he didn't expect to be together in bed. Especially if he knew them well.

Damian hadn't met Jason yet since the man was never around but he was aware of who he was. Jason wasn't particularly on good terms with the members of the family, especially Bruce. They still had their differences that they couldn't agree on, although, their relationship was a bit better. If only by a small margin. It was better than years ago but they still had a hard time communicating, always butting heads. It was annoying but he couldn't blame both of them. If anything, they were both in the wrong and Jason didn't exactly go about it the right way.

At least, he was better now. A lot better, so much so that they're actually together. It was sort of random. Happened by chance. Not in the fact that they just got together randomly but how they actually started interacting with one another. And then it just progressed one day and now, here they are, in a secret but not so secret relationship anymore. 

Dick was the one that decided to keep it hidden because he didn't want to start a cold war. Jason didn't have a preference so he went along with what Dick wanted. Though deep down, Dick knew that he might have been a little worried. If anything, worried for Dick because he wasn't sure how everyone would react to the news. Jason knew he wasn't well liked or accepted. That he needed to work on that. It was a work in progress and he was slowly making his way there.

Bruce would most likely be pissed and possibly Tim as well. Even Babs. No one would understand why he was with Jason or what he saw in the man. It mattered to Dick and he wanted to ease them in slowly before he just dropped the bomb on them.

Though he guessed it didn't matter as much anymore. At least not to a dead man or a brother who ran off alone. Babs was -- she was still here but he couldn't bring himself to tell her just yet. Actually didn't want to tell anyone until he was sure.

He wasn't planning on letting anyone know about it now since the situation didn't really allow for it, but he couldn't help it if he was caught. Caught by none other than Damian. Damian who was a brash young boy and quite judgemental. Knew enough about Jason already based on what Talia had told him and the case files he's read. Had studied them way before he was ever brought here. 

Dick drew in a heavy breath. This wasn't going to go well and he could already see the disapproval on his face.

If this was a few months ago, Damian might not have cared as much. Lately though, they’ve been getting along pretty well even if Damian wasn't always honest with his feelings. The fact that the boy was constantly sitting around in his room and keeping him company meant something. Especially while he was sick when he could probably find something better to do.

To say the least, Damian didn't like most people and he was positive his anger was directed at Jason and not him. Though that disapproving face was definitely for him.

It didn't help that Jason was sleeping in his bed with his whole body pressed close to his back, face buried against his arm. At least he was hidden beneath the blankets because Jason totally had his arms wrapped around him.

“Grayson, what is Todd doing here?” Damian recovered from his initial shock, and scrunched his nose, lifting his lips into an angry pout, scowling.

Dick could feel an itch at the back of his throat and swallowed, trying to hold back his cough. It worked momentarily but the scratchy feeling still lingered. He wanted to avoid answering since he didn’t really have a good excuse. Though he had no choice but to do it. “Well --“ He started but was quickly overtaken by his flu and erupted into a coughing fit. God damn, it hurt his chest so much.

Damian worried his lips, stepping close to Dick’s bedside and handing him the glass of water from the nightstand. “Drink.”

Dick was still coughing but tried sitting up. He felt Jason’s arms slip from his waist as he propped himself with his elbow so he could drink without choking. He gulped down the water, feeling the smooth liquid slide down his throat, alleviating a bit of the tickling sensation.

Damian took the glass away from Dick and set it back down at the table-side. He had calmed down from his anger, at least, that's what Dick thought but he spoke too soon. The moment the boy caught sight of Jason, his fury immediately return. Jason was surprisingly still asleep, snoring like the dead and slithered his way back against Dick. He hooked an arm around his waist and dragged him back down onto the bed.

Dick yelped from the sudden gesture. “Jason!” He screeched, voice so hoarse that it burned his throat. “Jay.” He called a little softer. When his lover didn't respond, Dick resorted to shaking his shoulders to get him to wake up.

A turquoise eye peeked out from beneath his whitened bangs. “Dick?”

“Rightly so sleepy head.”

“Why are you up?” Jason yawned loudly as he stretched out his arms, working out the kinks in his muscles from a good night’s rest. He blinked, rubbed at his eyes and looked around the room. Finally, he noticed the other person who had invaded their space.

“Oh. The brat.” He was not one bit surprised to find Damian in the room.

Damian growled, his anger rising even more from being called a brat. No one dared to call him names besides Grayson.

“Grayson. Kick him out.”

Dick sighed. “Damian, I can’t do that.”

“He doesn’t belong here so I see why not,” he said as a matter of fact and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look intimidating.

Jason rolled his eyes and continued to ignore the boy while Dick just sighed. Damian was most definitely serious about his statement and while he could very well kick Jason out, he didn't want to do that. Didn't want Jason to leave because it's been too long since he's seen him.

“Grayson. Make him leave or I will.”

“Damian. Jason can’t leave,” Dick rasped and felt a pounding headache coming in. He was way too sick to be dealing with this and it was so early in the morning.

“Why not?”

“I just --“ He couldn’t just come out to Damian all of a sudden. Not after the boy started opening up to him. It’s not as if Dick was ashamed but he didn’t want Damian to back off just from knowing that they were in a relationship. It was already tough enough building up their partnership, gaining that trust and respect.

“What?” Damian asked impatiently.

Jason was snickering beside him and Dick wanted to smack him upside the head. While he was struggling to find a way to tell the boy, his boyfriend was just enjoying the show. Completely amused by everything. As Dick parted his lips to speak, he was suddenly interrupted.

“I don’t approve of your relationship. Or whatever you may call it.”

Dick stared at Damian like a deer in headlights. Damian surprisingly guessed it. It wasn’t that obvious, at least that's what Dick thought but maybe it was more simple than that? But maybe it was a little weird to find his technically older brother sleeping in bed together with his brother not brother. They were clothed so it wasn't that apparent but still.

“I know a thing or two.” Damian said and smirked, felt triumphant from surprising Dick.

“Okay. So then you should understand why I can’t kick him out?”

“Doesn’t matter whether you’re together or not. I don’t like it. I don’t approve.” Damian was dead serious. “When did you two even begin such a ridiculous relationship?”

Okay. This was not a conversation he wanted to have with Damian. Not this early in the morning while he was still feverish and suffering with flu symptoms. He just wanted to cuddle in his bed and sleep the day away rather than deal with this.

“This is cute. You have your very own protector,” Jason joked and poked fun at Dick. Dick threw a glare at his lover, blue eyes narrowing dangerously at him, but it did nothing to Jason. He was still widely grinning from ear to ear.

Damian, furious at being called a protector, or more like embarrassed, blew up at them. “I am not Grayson’s protector! I do not care what happens to him.”

“If you didn’t care, you wouldn’t care that I’m dating him.”

Dick felt the urge to hit Jason. Had been wanting to ever since he wouldn't shut his damn mouth. Stupid idiot was being too supportive but annoying about it. The former boy wonder watched as a rosy pink crept upon Damian’s face, painting his cheeks and ears. He was embarrassed. Oh good god. This was cute but not good. The boy was definitely angry.

Damian didn’t say a single word, turned on his heel and stormed out the door.

“Damian!” Dick called after, albeit weak and sickly sounding. He wanted to go after Damian, knew he should talk to him. That he needed to talk to him. But he was feeling too under the weather to exert any energy.

He collapsed against his bed, tugging at the sheets to cover his body, snuggling deeply in the comforts of the warmth. He shivered and let out a wet cough. He felt a hand run through his sweat soaked hair, brushing away the strands sticking to the side of his face.

“Your boy is a rather interesting one.” Jason teased, pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Dick whined, wallowing in the soft touches of his lover. He wanted to go talk to Damian but he just felt too tired and nauseous.

“Babe?” Jason called, continually stroking his hair. Dick’s eyelids fell shut, could feel sleep slowly overtaking him as he listened to Jason’s soothing voice. It felt comfortable and safe.

“You doing okay?” Jason placed the back of his free hand against Dick’s forehead. “You’re still warm.”

Dick shook his head and Jason let out a sigh. "I need to talk to him."

"That can wait until later. Just rest for now."

Dick lifted an eyelid and found Jason staring down at him, brows pressed together in worry.

“Are you staying?”  Dick blurted. He had wanted to ask him specifically if he was going to be staying in Gotham for a while but he didn't have the mentality to do it right at this moment so he settled for a slightly different meaning. But Jason seemed to have understood what he wanted.

Jason smiled, lips curving upwards. It was soft and loving, a smile that he only gave to Dick. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep.” 

Dick could feel glee flow throughout his body, an electrifying happiness erupting within him at that answer. “I missed you. Love you.”

“You dope. Same. Couldn’t stay away any longer. Not with you hurting yourself and getting sick,” Jason said and flicked his forehead gently.

Dick winced but let out a grin. “Sleep?”

Jason chuckled. “Okay. Just an hour. Then you’re sleeping by yourself because you need it.”

Dick let out a mixture of laughter and coughing, obviously still very sick but looking too happy for a person who was bedridden with the flu. Dick reached out both his arms, making grabby hands at Jason like he was a five year old. Jason could only roll his eyes as he indulged his lover with cuddles.

\------

“Welcome back Master Jason,” Alfred greeted as he entered the kitchen with a soft smile on his lips.

“Good to be back,” Jason returned the gesture with a smile of his own.

“How is Master Dick doing?”

There was a lot implied behind that question that Jason wasn't even surprised. Of course Alfred knew. Of course. “Lying in his death bed,” he joked. “He's doing better. Still sick though.”

“I'll see to it I prepare something easy on the stomach. I suppose you've given him his medicine?”

“Yep. He's still sleeping.”

“Alright.”

“We'll feed him in a few hours if he's up to it.”

As Jason and Alfred were making small talk, a small figure entered the room and immediately came to a halt.

It was Damian. The boy glared venomously at Jason, eyes burning with hate and then turned around to leave the kitchen.

“Kid hates me.” Jason simply stated.

“On the contrary, he doesn't get along with many. It'll take some time,” Alfred said and gave a kind squeeze to his shoulder.

Jason wasn't exactly worried about that but well, if he was going to be around Dick, figured he'd try to get along with his little demon brat.

\------

After days of nursing, Dick was finally well enough to get back on his feet. During his absence from the field, Jason had taken patrol of the city. Was bombarded by the new Batgirl and got questioned by her and Oracle. But he was able to ease his way out of it.

Of course they wouldn't miss the Red Hood who was back in town. They all considered him a danger.

Guess it made sense since he never showed any sort of remorse for his actions. Always causing trouble here and there. Though he did stay out of their way for a period of time. Especially when Dick and him were dating. 

Jason was glad Dick was well again. He missed his stupid puns and his energy as well as his affection. Not that he wasn't affectionate while he was under the weather because he sure was. More needy than usual. Jason just couldn't handle the constant coughing and sneezing and runny nose. Yeah, it was all gross even if he loved the fool. 

Also missed Dick being Batman because God, Damian was driving him crazy. The kid wanted out but he was benched. Dick's orders. He wasn't allowed to leave. Handling Gotham on his own was doable but with a sneaky Robin who kept interrupting his work? Hell no.

Because of course Damian was disobedient and had sneaked out on one occasion, causing trouble. Jason had to forcibly bring him back home while he was kicking and screaming. Alfred had tried his best to reprimand Damian while the boy glared daggers at him. Jason threatened to tell Dick which shut him up for just a brief moment. 

He was going to tell him regardless but wanted to wait until after he was better. It didn't seem to matter though because the former Robin found out anyways and started lecturing Damian.

It was awful. He was gasping and wheezing, sweat dripping down the sides of his face, wet coughs mixing in with words. Jason tried to stop him but Dick wouldn't let him until Damian started feeling bad and apologized. Hah! He apologized which was a huge feat. And Dick was so surprised he stopped back-talking, looked as if he wanted to cry from the minor victory.

Which then Damian quickly escaped the room and Jason was left with a teary and emotional Dick who was mumbling how much Damian has grown and ‘Oh my God, Jason! Damian probably doesn't hate me!’ while at the same time Jason was kissing his neck, with his lover curled in his lap and squeezing the life out of him.

He didn't mind it  _that_  much.

When Dick was officially back out on the field, Jason was grateful for the extra help. With the presence of Batman, Gotham seemed to behave just a bit better.

As they were suiting up for patrol, Jason slipped up from behind Dick and wrapped his arms around his waist.

A soft chuckle erupted from his chest, warm and tingly. “Hey Jay.”

“Always so weird seeing you in this.”

Dick laced their fingers and turned around so they were facing one another. “I would agree on that. Also sorry to spring this on you suddenly but I wanted to ask, will you be staying…?” Dick didn't finish his question and left the rest up for implication but Jason was quick to pick up on what he meant exactly. 

“I'll be around. Going to pop in and out.”

The expression that appeared on Dick's face didn't look quite satisfied. Jason could tell he wanted something more but he wasn't exactly ready to make the penthouse his permanent stay.

Dick breathed out a small disappointed sigh. “Okay. Fine. I'll take anything as long as you're here in this city.”

Jason lifted his chin, smirking as he leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.

They heard someone gag from behind. “Gross!” Damian exclaimed.

Dick just laughed and broke away from Jason to head towards his Robin. Dick lifted his cowl and put it on.

Jason watched as his lover interacted with the brat, trying to pet his hair only to have it swatted away angrily. Well Jason didn't know Damian too well but he wanted to say that the kid was almost blushing.  _Almost._

“Ready partner?” Dick called out, smiling under that mask and Jason could feel a shiver crawl up his spine. It was weird to see a smiling Batman because Bruce barely showed any emotions when he wore the cowl. Except his occasional smirks or smart-ass remarks.

It was something he'll have to get used to.

\-----

Jason had honored his word and was indeed around more. But he didn't particularly patrol with them. He left most of the action to Batman and Robin and took his own role in ridding crime in the underworld. He took care of things Dick didn't have time for as he was dealing with the greater mess. At times, they did team up but it was a bit of a pain because Damian would always lock into an argument with Jason. That ended up with Dick playing mediator which was difficult. Even though he listened to about 60% of what Dick would say, the boy wasn't quite tamed yet but he was making progress.

Things were going smoothly in Gotham. For the most part, Dick finally had things under control compared to his first few months as Batman. He was getting the hang of it and was even enjoying himself.

Of course being Batman meant that he had other obligations, like his job with the Justice League. 

Speaking of the League, Dick was called away to attend a mission, one he couldn't avoid because they desperately needed his skills. So he accepted the invitation which didn't mean anything good for the situation in Gotham. Or more like, the situation at the penthouse.

When he approached Jason with the news, he didn't look too happy about Dick's proposal of what he would be doing while Dick was away.

“I can house sit and city sit but baby-sitting? Not a chance.”

Good thing Damian wasn't around to hear that because Jason would probably end up with a knife to his throat. Or more like embedded.

They were in the private vicinity of Dick's bedroom. Both were snuggling on the bed, stripped naked with Jason laying flat on his back and Dick resting on top of him. With his head tucked beneath his chin and fingers drawing lazy figure eights on his chest.

Dick didn't plan to have vigorous love making tonight but it just happened and was probably a good way to break the terrible news to him. He would be less angry about it but still irritated.

At least their love making was mind-blowing with Dick taking control as he rode Jason. Bounced up and down on his hip as he moved with precision, matching to the rhythm of Jason's thrust.

Only to end it with Jason fucking Dick into the mattress. Yeah, it was most definitely hot.

Too bad the blissfulness couldn't continue on since he had more important matters to attend to.

“You know we don't get along Dick,” Jason said and threaded his fingers through his lover's raven hair.

“I know but he can't be left alone with just Alfred,” Dick sighed, warm breath tickling his skin. "He's a lot to handle."

“Yeah, I know. He doesn't listen so what makes you think he'll listen to me?”

“He'll try to.”

“You know that's a lie right?”

Dick chuckled. “Okay yeah. But I mean, I'll feel safer knowing you're here. I don't want him getting hurt.”

“You mean in trouble.”

“That too.”

Jason groaned, obviously didn't like the idea of babysitting Damian because who knows what could happen while he was away.

“Fine. You owe me.”

Dick jumped up from his position, eyes beaming brightly and kissed Jason. “Thank you!”

“Yeah Yeah.” Jason said waving him off.

Dick smirked and grabbed his hands, guiding him towards his entrance as he circled Jason's fingers around his wet hole and slipped his index inside. It was warm and sticky from their previous love making, filled with Jason's seed.

“I'm still full of energy," he seductively grinned.

Jason just rolled his eyes and pounced Dick, flipping him over as he gripped his legs, bending them back. “Don't cry when you can't walk tomorrow.”

Dick could only laugh knowing full well that he will bitch about it.

\------

Damian didn't take the news well and Dick had to spend some time and effort to convince him. Told him to please behave while he was away which Damian only half agreed to.

Fuck, this was not going to end well. Jason prayed time would just fly by quickly.

Dick did warn them to try and not murder each other while he was gone. He doesn't want to come back to find their lifeless bodies. At least Alfred was around to keep an eye and could probably prevent that from happening.

The first thing that Damian had said to him the moment Dick was gone didn't come as a surprise since he already knew.

“I don't like you,” Damian snarled and crossed his arms over his chest, held his shoulders high with confidence.

“Same here. I'm only doing this for Dick,” Jason answered.

“Tt.”

They spent a lot of their time ignoring one another. Damian locked himself inside his room while Jason occupied the living room or Dick's room. It was like the boy was acting like a teenage rebel. Jason hated to think what his teen years would be like. Probably a nightmare. Good luck to Dick.

Every so often Damian would emerge from his hiding space to come eat, but even then, neither of them bothered exchanging words. 

The situation was even worse during patrols. Dick had given Damian the okay for him to be out on the streets at night only if Jason was with him and he had to listen to the man. If he so much as disobeyed, he would be benched.

At the start, it was fine. Decent for the most part. Jason would give orders to Damian like stay put, wait, attack, don't strike and etc. But eventually, Damian got tired of listening to him, irritation rubbing at his skin and started disregarding all commands. Jason had to pull him back to reprimand him. 

“Are you an idiot?!” Jason yelled, frustrated and stared at the kid who was glaring at him under his mask.

“Tt.”

“Don’t you ‘tt’ me!” Jason was getting pissed at his attitude. He couldn't understand how Dick was so patient with him. He's sure he blew his top but he was more level-headed than Jason.

“I don’t need to follow your orders.”

“If you remember correctly, you agreed to Dick's rules.”

“Grayson isn’t here.”

“So you’re just going to not listen to him just because he’s not here? Do you always break promises?”

“It wasn’t a promise!” Damian argued.

“It was an agreement nonetheless,” Jason knew he was trying to guilt trip Damian. Wasn’t sure if it would work exactly but he knows that the boy had a soft spot for Dick. Maybe by using this tactic, it would work on him.

Surprisingly, it did.

“Tt.  _Fine._ ” Damian reluctantly agreed and didn’t argue any further.

So for the rest of the evening, their patrol was flawless. Okay. Who was he kidding? It was still awful because Damian was still disregarding his orders even though he said he'd stop (not explicitly but implied). 

The one that pissed him off the most was when Jason told him to stay put when he would go in to scope the building and yet, the brat went in anyways. For being a Robin, he sure wasn't using his brain. Often fought with his guts and instincts. He was skilled but not too bright.

Jason was sure Dick was working on that aspect of Damian so he decided to leave that task to him. It was too much work to explain to Damian what was right and what was wrong and he wasn't patient enough. 

The days repeated, pretty much the same. Spent the day ignoring each other, with Alfred shaking his head disappointingly at Jason for not bothering to engage with Damian. Even if he just did it for a little bit, but Jason just paid him no mind. He couldn’t help what he didn’t want to do.

Night time was the only time they ever spoke.

“Why are we just waiting here?” Damian questioned, sulking as he dangled his legs above a rooftop, staring down at a bunch of police officers.

“Information gathering. Can’t do anything without some intel,” Jason explained, seated a good amount of space away from the kid, in case he decided to shove him off the roof. Not that he believed Damian would do it but low possibility.

Jason had bugged the surroundings around the officers, listening in on their conversation. They were trying to pick up some information on a robbery that was soon to be happening. The GCPD had received intel from a source that Jason had picked up on the radio frequency. Now, they were trying to get a lead on it. Since Batman wasn’t around, they couldn’t simply ask. Especially since commissioner Gordon wasn’t quite as trusting of the new Batman yet meaning he’d be even more wary of the Red Hood. He could ask Oracle but well, he didn’t want to deal with that.

So he settled for a stakeout. So far, he wasn’t getting much. The squad were just on watch and everything they discussed Jason had already known about. 

“We could be out searching rather than doing this. This is a waste of time,” Damian complained. God the kid never shuts up.

“Robin, I’d lecture you about how this is important in building your skills as a detective and all that crap, but, I’ll leave that to Batman. I’m sure he’s told you,” Jason explained, kept his eyes on the crowd below. Watched as some of the cops were horsing around while others sipped on coffee.

Their conversations were getting stagnant and Jason tuned out. That was until he heard them start up on a new topic. One about the new Batman.

“So, the new Batman, what do you guys think of him?” Officer number one who was wearing a cap asked the team.

“I don’t know. Different?”

“Different for sure.”

“Not sure if I like him. Kind of a strange one.”

“Exactly! The commissioner doesn’t seem to like him either.”

“Word has it, he sticks around after his discussions when the other one would just disappear.”

“Have you noticed he also smiles?”

“It's so weird and slightly creepy.”

They were laughing as they talked about Dick, clowning on him and Jason could feel his blood boiling. Sure they didn't know the man but they didn't have to go so far as to be this judgemental about a vigilante who was helping them protect the city. 

“Those bastards!” Damian growled, hands balling into tight fists. His body shook in anger and Jason could feel the steam radiating off him. 

Okay. Seemed like someone else was feeling the same way as him. 

“Didn’t Batman teach you not to swear?”

“Tt. He may have but I do not listen to him.”

Jason just shook his head. "Dick would be sad to hear that." 

Damian made another click of his tongue and probably felt a tiny bit remorseful for saying that. 

There was a lot of work needed on the kid. Discipline and the like. He had a long way to go before he could be considered a superhero. At least the baby bat seemed to agree with him on the pointless bashing of their current beloved Batman. 

As they sat around and listened to the men continue on about Dick, Damian couldn't take it anymore and immediately stood up, startling Jason. 

“What are you doing?”

“A lesson needs to be taught.” Damian wasn’t lying as he was about to jump down.

Jason immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him down, causing the boy to fall flat on his butt.

“What are you doing?!” He yelled and slapped Jason’s hand away but Jason only moved to cover his mouth.

“Don’t be so loud or you’ll give us away.”

Jason peeked over the side of the building to check and see if they heard them. Apparently they hadn’t which was good. He turned his attention back to the sulking boy and let out an exasperated sigh. Seriously, how did Dick manage to care for this kid?

“Look. I get you’re mad because they said something about Batman.”

“That’s not it.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Sure it isn’t.”

“It’s not.”

“Hey. It bothers me too okay? It’s not as if I like to hear them trash talk him.”

Damian pouted, like the ten year old he should be and sort of is. A big brat who seemed to care a lot about his mentor even if he didn’t show it. “He’s --“ Damian started but then bit his tongue. Jason suspected he wanted to say something nice about him. At least he hoped it was.

“He’s not...a bad Batman…” he trailed off and blushed, clearly embarrassed for admitting his honest feelings.

Aw. Little brat does care. “No he isn’t.”

“Police officers should not be speaking rudely of him. Grayson doesn't deserve it." For some odd reason the boy was actually letting a bit of his emotions seep out. Felt like he had to express his concern about the situation so Jason would understand. 

Jason sat down in front of him and crossed his legs. “Yeah? I get that.”

“They don’t know him.”

“I know.”

“He,” Damian scrunched his brows, almost as if he was pondering if he should continue or not. Jason waited and stared at the boy under his mask, hoping he’d go on but he didn’t want to push so he for once, patiently waited. Damian puffed up his chest and took in a deep breath.

“I respect him. Grayson was patient with me. Treats me like an equal and taught me the meaning of Robin.”

“Even though he lectures you?”

Damian nodded his head. “Only means that he actually...cares.”

A wide smirk appeared on Jason's face. He completely understood what Damian was saying. Understood how Dick was able to charm the boy. That ability was always a forte of his. He always seemed to find the good in people, was able to bring them out of their shell and show them the way. Dick was patient enough to an extent to learn about others as well as constructively critiquing them while at the same time, teaching them.

As a kid, well, a teen, he’d always admired Dick. He was the Robin that had a huge crush on his predecessor but kept it a secret. Thought about expressing his feelings at one point in time but figured he’d mess up so he didn’t. Just continued to admire him and tried to interact with him as much as possible. Even though at the time, Dick had a falling out with Bruce, he was still nice to him. Even took the time to teach him a few pointers, spent time training and going on patrol with him when he could. 

Dick was always a good mentor and Jason could see the changes he’d been able to instill within Damian. It was evident even though it was being suppressed by his other urges. The fact that the boy cared about some useless cops bad-mouthing his Batman definitely meant something.

“Rightly so. As much as I’d love to give them a beating of my own, it’d be bad. So we’ll just have to stay put. At least for now. We can prank them later.” Jason wasn’t about to let it go.

Damian’s lips curved to the side in a half-smirk, amused at the prospect that Jason was proposing.

So the kid might not be so bad after all.

Once things got rolling when they finally got information about the location of the bombing, Jason and Damian immediately headed towards the destination. They quickly found the perpetrator and stopped him before anything bad could happen. The reason for his actions was dumb however. He apparently wanted to bomb his home because he was mad that his wife had cheated on him. Thought it was the most brilliant plan ever. It might have been but he was an idiot since he accidentally tipped-off his plans. Which got around to the GCPD. Only took them some time to get the full information and location of the imbecile.

Well, at least the night ended well.

Even better, they completely stole the tires off every single cop car, leaving them stranded. It was hilarious seeing their bewildered expressions.

Jason held out a fist to the boy, waiting for him to connect with it. Damian gave him a strange look, slightly confused but awkwardly bumped his fist against Jason’s.

Yep. Not bad at all.

\------

Dick was exhausted from his mission. It was strenuous and everyone required his attention, trusting in his leadership skills as well as his detective skills. It all worked out but it was tiring and long. Too long. He missed home, missed Jason, missed Damian and Alfred and even crazy Gotham. He was so glad to be home.

He climbed up the stairs from his bunker to the penthouse, dropped his bag of clothes at the entrance, knowing Alfred would handle that. For now, he wanted to find his boys.

Dick could hear sounds coming from the living room, guessing that Jason was probably there. He decided to visit his lover first.

“Jason! I’m home!” Dick popped into the room with his arms up, wanting to jump Jason and squeeze him until he started complaining. He longed for his warmth, but what he found wasn't what he was expecting.

There they were, both Jason and Damian, seated on the couch watching TV with a huge popcorn bowl in between them. The both of them munching on the buttery goodness as they stared at him.

“Uh—?” Needless to say, Dick was perplexed.

“Hey babe. Welcome back,” Jason said with a smile and stood up from his seat.

Dick just continued to blankly stare at them, sapphire eyes full of confusion. Something happened during the time he was gone and he wasn’t sure what but they bonded. Damian and Jason weren’t ones to warm up to others easily especially in such a short period of time. They were both similar in the aspect that they didn’t often communicate with outsiders. Weren’t the type to open up easily.

Dick eyed them skeptically. This was weird.

“What happened?” Dick asked as Jason bundled him up in his arms, hands pressed firmly on his hips as he leaned in for a kiss. “Jay, um?”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Jason said and kissed him again, deepening the kiss to draw him away from his thoughts.

What the hell? They had established a no-intimate kissing rule in front of Damian because it was too much for the ten year-old boy but here Jason was, breaking his rule as Dick tried to push him off. Okay, weakly pushing him off.

Damian snorted and tossed popcorn at Jason, hitting the back of his head but doing no damage since it was popcorn.

Dick broke apart from the kiss and leaned to the side, gripping Jason’s forearms to look at the boy. “Did you just throw popcorn?”

Damian smirked and tossed some more, being playful. What the hell? Since when did Damian play jokes like this?

“What…? I don’t,” Dick started, turned back around to face Jason who was placing wet kisses along his neck, nibbling in certain spots to leave marks behind. 

“Jason! Stop!” Dick said and shoved at him. "We had a rule."

“No,” he mumbled into his neck and continued forth. There was more popcorn being thrown at Jason’s back and Dick watched as they fell into the small pile forming on the ground around them.

“Seriously! Tell me what happened between you two!” He whined and pushed a little harder at Jason. Finally, the man exhaled and leaned back.

“Nothing.” Jason said and tucked a strand of hair behind Dick's ear. “Nothing to worry about. We just bonded a little.”

Dick tilted his head to the side and pressed his brows together in confusion. “I don’t get. You didn’t even like each other when I left.”

“Things change.”

“So...maybe it was good I left?”

“Only a little. We’re glad to have you back.”

Dick smiled and rolled onto his toes, leaning up to press their lips together. “Missed you.”

“Yeah. Same.”

This time, a large handful of popcorn was thrown at them, getting caught in their hair and Dick's hoodie pockets. 

Dick broke apart from Jason, slithering out of his hold as the man tried to hold him back, latching onto him. Why was Jason being so affectionate? It was weird. Usually it was the other way around. And the fact that Damian kept throwing popcorn at them confused him to no end. Their actions were strange and unusual and Dick felt like he was missing something.

He walked towards Damian and sat down right beside him, giving the boy no space to leave. “Dami. What’s up? What happened while I was gone?”

Damian grinned widely and turned his attention to Jason. Dick followed his line of sight and found a very similar expression on Jason's face as well.

“Seriously! What happened?”

Their attention fell upon Dick, amusement hidden beneath those beautiful eyes of theirs. "Nothing." They both answered in unison.

“But—“ Dick wanted to add on but Jason didn't allow it. He shoved aside the popcorn bowl, causing it to tilt and spill all over the ground as he pulled Dick onto his lap and hooked an arm around his neck, pulling him in for a rough kiss.

This time though, Damian did scream and jumped Jason. 


End file.
